Trapped in a Unknown World
by Lady Delerith
Summary: Have you ever wondered what may happen if Chihiro choose wrong? This is a fanfic of secrets and magic, tamed spirits and the unrelenting sadness of separation. Enjoy
1. The Wrong Choice

TRAPPED IN A UNKNOWN WORLD  
  
Chihiro stood there staring at the pigs lined up in a row. They were so alike, pink, fat and ugly. She stared at them, one at a time but thought slowly started to flick into her mind.  
  
'Which ones are they, Chihiro? You can't tell can you?'  
  
'Your parents are pigs and it's all because of you, Chihiro.'  
  
Then she heard her mothers voice whispering in her mind.  
  
'Help us. Help your father and I escape. Just guess. Which ones are we... Sen?'  
  
Chihiro shoot her head around and glared at Yu-baba, the Bathhouse matriarch. The old woman smirked at her, her brown eyes gleaming with pleasure at seeing Chihiro so troubled.  
  
"What is you choice, Sen dear? Which ones are you parents?" A malicious smile made her face even more shriveled. Chihiro turned back to the pigs and started to panic. She really couldn't tell which ones were her parents. It was so hard just to remember their names let alone picture what they looked like.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at Haku. His eyes weren't cold like they were when he was being controlled by his fake name, they were gentle like the river of which he was spirit over. He leaned towards her and whispered,  
  
"You can do this, Chihiro. Don't think with your mind, think with your heart. They may all seem the same on the outside but the spirit of your parents are there trapped inside. They are calling to you, Chihiro. Listen hard and hear their cries."  
  
Chihiro turned to him, her eyes stinging wanting to burst out tears.  
  
"I can't do it, Haku. I can't see them anymore."  
  
"Just try. You can do this!" Then he smiled; it seemed so strange on the face that was once hard and cold. Chihiro turned back to the pigs and stared into the small, black eyes of every pig. She was hoping to see her mother and father hidden in the, calling for her to save them.  
  
"Pick now, Sen, or they will die and you will be mine forever!" ************************************************ Chihiro lifted a hand to push a hair away from her eyes and saw it was shaking. Her lips trembled and she said, "I'm so sorry, Haku. They're gone to me, I can't see them," Chihiro clutched her hair in frustration, "I tried to remember them, I tried! But I have forgotten them! I CAN'T EVEN SEE THEY'RE FACES!" Chihiro cried out.  
  
On the fence Lin cried out,  
  
"You can remember them, Sen. You are destined to leave this place. I have faith in you"  
  
Chihiro shook her head in despair, this was to much for her to handle, she was only twelve! But she still refused to cry. Behind her Yu-baba cleared her throat,  
  
"So what will it be? Who are your parents?"  
  
""I... I don't know" Chihiro whispered.  
  
Yu-baba let out a cackling laugh.  
  
"You fool of a girl. Take a look at them!" Chihiro turned and the pigs transformed into workers from the Bathhouse.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE, SEN!"  
  
Chihiro stood there shocked. Haku turned and growled at Yu-baba,  
  
"You promised! She was to pick her parents, how could she if they weren't even there!" This made Yu-baba laugh even harder. Chihiro ran past them, down into the flower bushes. The twigs caught in her hair and scratched at her arms. Finally she bursted out of them but collected a rock and tripped over. She got up and ran into the pig pen.  
  
"MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU! PAPA! I'm so... so," Her voice broke into sobs and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face and started to cry. Behind her she heard someone walk up behind her. A comforting arm came around her shoulders.  
  
"It'll be alright. I promise." *********************************** This thought made her cry even harder. Haku waited a while, letting Chihiro cry it all out.  
  
"You hurt yourself!"  
  
"It's just a scratch." Chihiro murmured. Haku frowned and put his hand above her knee. A warm feeling came to her cold limb and when Haku removed his hand the scratch was gone.  
  
"I will see what I can do to save your parents." Chihiro nodded and looked up at Haku. He got up and looked at her.  
  
"We must go back. You've had a long day. You need some rest, Lin will see that you're not disturbed."  
  
Chihiro nodded again and let herself be led back to the Bathhouse. As they walked through the corridors the creatures stepped back from Haku and whispered to each other. Chihiro couldn't hear what they where saying but at the moment she didn't care. Just before they came to the bath area, Haku pulled her towards another door. It led out to a little courtyard. He stopped and looked at Chihiro. She stared at the ground and her tears dropped onto the soft sand.  
  
"It will be alright you now. Its not too bad here."  
  
"I know I won't miss them because I have nothing here to remind me of them but Haku, you can leave now! You know your true name, you aren't bound to Yu-baba anymore."  
  
"I won't leave. I won't leave you here, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro smiled at him but still couldn't stop the tears fall down her face. He walked to a sliding door and opened it. After a couple more minutes they came to the woman's dorm. Lin stood out on balcony but as Chihiro came towards her she embraced Chihiro. Hugging her like her mother did when she was sad.  
  
"I have to talk to Yu-baba now but I will come back. Just get some rest."  
  
Haku turned took in a deep breath and started walk back down the corridor. Lin took Chihiro by the arm and led her into the room. Chihiro didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes and stared up at a bright, blue sky. She heard someone murmuring beside her and turned her head to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, you're finally awake."  
  
Chihiro sat up and looked at the person talking to her. She was shortish, with brown hair but no matter what Chihiro tried she couldn't focus on the woman's face.  
  
"Chihiro! Hello... anyone home?" A tall, stocky man sat next to her but Chihiro couldn't see his face either.  
  
"Who are you?" Chihiro whispered. A nagging memory lingered in the back of her head. Something was familiar about these people, but what?  
  
"Wow, you were right, Akio. This is a perfect place for a picnic."  
  
Chihiro looked down and saw that she was sitting on a red-white checkered blanket. All around her was un-kept grass and dilapidated buildings. Suddenly a wave of black clouds streaked across the sky. Lanterns started to light up. Chihiro felt the adrenalin starting to coarse through her veins. Something bad was about to happen. A delicious smell wafted to them across a light breeze.  
  
"Mmm, that smells good." The man stood up and sniffed the air.  
  
"Oh, darling! We forgot to bring the food." The woman whined. Chihiro snapped her head back at them, frowning. As she was turning to look at the woman, they started to change before her eyes. The two figures changed into squealing pigs. The larger one's squealing seemed to form words.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
Chihiro sat up screaming, her face was drenched in a cold sweat. After a moment she stopped and started taking in deep breaths. It was just a silly dream, she thought. Chihiro looked up as the sliding opened and Lin ran in.  
  
"Sen! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."  
  
Lin looked worried but got up and brought over a bowl of rice.  
  
"Here have something to eat."  
  
Chihiro took the bowl and thanked Lin but she couldn't eat anything. She took a mouthful but it stuck in her throat.  
  
Later, once she dressed back into her working clothes, she and Lin got ready for her shift. It was just before sunset and the Bathhouse was full of commotion. Children were polishing the floors; the bathrooms were filling with steam and bath tokens clicked as they were handed out. Chihiro sighed thinking that she would have to get used to this. Lin handed her a bucket and scrubbing brush and they moved to one of the bathrooms. Chihiro scrabbled up the side of the tub and stared down at the murky water.  
  
Lin yelled out exasperated,  
  
"WHY WON'T ANYONE CLEAN ANY OF MY TUBS? Sen, I'll have to lower you down so you can take out the plug."  
  
Chihiro cringed and let herself be lowered down by the ankles. As her hands touched the freezing cold water a shiver ran up her spine.  
  
"YUK!"  
  
"Take a big breath, Sen, it's a bit deep."  
  
Chihiro brought her hand up and clamped her nose shut.  
  
"Okay, Sen, here it goes. Oops!"  
  
Chihiro ankles slipped from Lin's grip. She plunged into the water about to scream but got a mouth full of foul water. She pushed her hands back and shot down to the bottom. She felt the plug under her fingertips and grabbed it with all her might. She placed her feet on the bottom and tugged out the plug. Water rushed around her and once again she got a flashback from when she was younger of Haku saving her from the torrential current of his river.  
  
She gasped for air as the water fell past her head.  
  
"Hurry up and get back up here. Man! Your soaked!"  
  
Chihiro let herself be lifted out of the tub. A toad came to the door and yelled out to Lin,  
  
"Lin, you've got a customer coming."  
  
Lin sighed and sent Chihiro over to the bath token counter to get a lavender token. When Chihiro got to the front of the line the toad man at the counter stared down at her filthy rags in disgust.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Could I have a lavender bath token please."  
  
Chihiro bowed to the toad man but his overlarge eyes turned into slits.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Miss Lin sent me, sir."  
  
"Fine but don't expect it to be a good one."  
  
Chihiro bowed again when the toad man handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Chihiro turned and ran back to the room. Lin plugged the token into the wall and the water-shoot fell from the wall. She reached up and pulled the string down and a rush of water filled the tub.  
  
"Lin, it's here."  
  
Behind the toad man came a squeaking sound, and then the Radish Spirit came into the room. Its large belly expanded as it breathed in the fragrant air. It walked up the tub and jumped in, water swelled over the edges and sloshed around Chihiro feet.  
  
"Good day, Radish Spirit."  
  
It rasped in reply.  
  
"Eh... What would you like today?"  
  
The Radish Spirit pointed a sprouting finger to it's back.  
  
"Umm... Oh, Sen, get that big brush over there."  
  
Chihiro picked up the 5-foot pole and staggered under its weight.  
  
"Okay now the Radish Spirit's back... No, no, no, harder! How do you expect to get that dirt off like that?"  
  
Chihiro ran back and forth, scrubbing with the pole. The Radish Spirit grumbled in what seemed like appreciation. It's head swayed from side to side as it groaned a tune to itself. After a while the tuned faded away, replaced by even breathing.  
  
"Lin, I think it's asleep. What should we do?"  
  
"Let him sleep. It works all day making radish's of the world grow, it's tired. I'll get us some lunch so hold down the fortress while I'm gone. Okay."  
  
Chihiro nodded and gently placed the pole on the ground. A minute after Lin left someone knocked on the door frame. Chihiro looked up and saw Haku walking towards her.  
  
"You look better." Chihiro nodded and stood up.  
  
"I have talked to Yu-baba. She doesn't know that I know my true name yet. I think I'll try and keep it that way."  
  
"You secret is safe with me." Haku smiled again.  
  
"I asked Yu-baba to save your parents and... and she said yes."  
  
Chihiro eyes widened but something wasn't right, Haku seemed distant and cold once more.  
  
"Haku? What's wrong?"  
  
Haku hesitated then said,  
  
"In return Yu-baba would only let me leave the Bathouse on a full moon or to do her dirty work." Chihiro gasped, because her now Haku had lost his freedom. What was wrong with her? 


	2. Sacrificed

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I was a bit tardy before. This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited about it. Thankyou to the reviewer person and I hope you like this chapter as well :)

Oh and I do welcome bad reviews. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

"NO HAKU! I can't let you do that! You have already done so much for me; I can't let you give up your freedom!" Chihiro could feel tears well up but couldn't let them leave her eyes. Haku smiled at her, tilting his head slightly,

"But don't you realize it yet, Chihiro? You have given me the greatest reward, my name. I won't leave here but having the knowledge of who I am is the only thing I have ever wanted to know. I have to make it up to you somehow." Chihiro looked into his steel eyes, they showed no signs of deceit, only care and something else but what? Behind her she heard the rustle of Lin bringing in some food. The waft of stir fried vegetables filled up her nose as she inhaled it. As she turned to see that Haku had gone.

"Lin! My parents... they're FREE!" Lin nearly dropped the bowls as she ran over to Chihiro.

"That's great, Sen! But how?" "Haku convinced Yu-baba to let them go." Lin whistled and handed Chihiro a steaming bowl. She shoved the chopsticks in her mouth and smiled. For once this place didn't seem so bad. There was no threat of eating her parents without her knowing. Behind them one of the toad men came rushing in through the open door.

"Sen, Yu-baba wants to talk to you." Lin shook her head and stepped in front of Chihiro.

"No way, Toad Man. Sen, has to finish with her customer. Do you think Yu- baba would like an unhappy customer? It's bad for business." The Toad Man looked like he was going to protest but Lin stared him down and he turned and coward out the door. There was a mumble behind them as the Radish Spirit woke up. He continues mumbling then fell back into his tune, rocking back and forth. Chihiro was glad that she didn't have to see Yu-baba. Well not yet anyway.

After another half an hour the Radish Spirit got out of the bath and moved to the sauna. Chihiro sighed and got up.

"Sen, just remember, no matter how scared you are of Yu-baba don't let it show. She enjoys seeing that she has control, don't let get any of that pleasure." Chihiro nodded and walked down the passage way. On the top level Chihiro stepped out onto the prim carpet. There was no sound, not even a squeak of a floorboard as she walked along. When she reached the door the rolling head-rocker flipped to it's laughing face and sang, "Go in, Sen. Go in, To see Yu-baba, your fin', He. He. Ha. Ha. You'll be served for din'." A chill ran up her spine as she opened the door. Inside was a long hallway then another door. Then it hit her. She doesn't know how to get to Yu- baba's room. As if Yu-baba heard her thoughts an invisible hand clasped her working frock. The hand was cold and it pulled her forwards with immense strength. She swerved through doorways and hallways but finally came through a thick door with heavy, inlaid patterns. Behind her table sat Yu-baba, her oversized head bent as she shoved handfuls of gold and jewelry into a velvet pouch. One of her eyes flicked up and looked straight at Chihiro face.

"So, Sen, you may be wondering why I called you up here. Your parents are free, I'm sure Haku told you. Ah, Haku. It seems you have taken quite a hold of him..." Yu-baba's face creased as she smiled. Her eyes were gleaming with some kind of cruel expression unknown to her.

"But, my dear Sen, you hold nothing of his because he is mine. Look..." A door opened and Haku walked in. His appearance turned back to normal, stiff and obedient. Chihiro wished to wipe that grin off her face, if only she knew what a fool she was making out of herself.

"Yu-baba." Haku nodded but Yu-baba held out a finger and he collapsed to the floor, his hand out in front and his forehead touching the floor. A tear excaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Leave him alone!" Chihiro cried out. Yu-baba cackled.

"Just a reminder, Sen. It's just a reminder of my power over you. Now back to business. My Baby dear, wanted to talk to you." The floorboards moaned under an immense weight. Behind the blue curtains at the back crawled out Boa, (Baby)

"SEN!" Boa bounded over and picked her up and hugged her, crushing her feeble body. When he put her down she gasped for air. "Mama wouldn't let me see you but I cried and cried and you're here." Chihiro smile, behind them came a squawk of Yu-bird, (Yu-baba's bird). "Mama, you can go now." Yu-baba's face contorted.

"But, darling..." Yu-baba soothed.

"NO. NOW!" She looked as if she was going to protest but Boa's eyes welled up, threatening to cry. She turned around and stormed over to the doors, "You will not get the better of me, Sen. That I promise you." Then she left, slamming the doors behind her. Chihro ran over and helped Haku up. He shrugged her off.

"I can get up myself." Chihiro frowned but before she could do anything Boa grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the window.

"Sen, I want to leave here. I want to be away from Mama again. Me and Yu- bird liked it better when we were at Zeniiba's house. There was no one to live up to there." Chihiro gasped.

"But Boa, Yu-baba would never let you leave." Boa turned towards her and put on a cheeky grin.

"That's why I need you help. I need a train ticket." "I don't have any! Kamajii gave me his only tickets to let me save Haku." Behind them Haku twitched. "You're my only hope, Sen!" 


	3. Sickness

A/N: To those that have paid attention to my story (thanking you all) I have just discovered that Chihiro dreams a lot in this fanfic so, yeah, I don't know I was just saying that. Yeah, don't diss me about it, its just a good way to explain what's going on. Oh, it's been like a year since I updated, that because I have had school work and a life and I also have a had a major writers block and guess what, I STILL HAVE ONE! sigh any idea's will be gladly accepted. XD PLEASE HELP ME ;

Chapter Three

Thoughts tangled themselves within Chihiro's mind as she wondered out of the vast room with Boa staring behind her, hopeful tears in her eyes. She wound around corners not sure if she was going the right way. She passed a mirror with a table draped with a rich maroon silk table cloth beneath; it seemed familiar so she continued down the hallway. At the end was another hallway running across it. Chihiro stopped and gazed down the empty hallway, her mind flashed back to the time Haku led her through these immense hallways when Yu-Baba had agreed to allow her to work at the Bathhouse. He was so cool and restricted in his manner back then but he had changed since then, he had become happier, so much brighter towards life. Why was it that he had been so distant to her and Boa just before? Chihiro shook her head from these thoughts and took a step forward.

A hand sneaked forward and grabbed her shoulder causing Chihiro to let out a blood curdling scream. She turned to look at her assailant, not too sure what to expect. Behind her was Haku but thick beads of sweat and perspiration rolled down his face and his eyes were unfocused. He took a deep breath and wiped his shining forehead with the back of his hand.

"Haku, what's wrong?" He struggled to raise his head to look at her, "Haku, please, tell me what's wrong." Haku wiped his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Chihiro, I don't have much time. Please just promise me, follow your heart… and ignore mine." Chihiro stared in confusing, not sure how interpret what he wa telling her.

"But why?... Haku, what's going on?" Haku grabbed her arm and shook looking at her with a crazed expression.

"Please, just do it." He said this in a gasping, pleading voice that could have broken any heart. He blinked, then swayed and collapsed onto the ground, his hand slipping away from Chihiro's arm. Chihiro dropped to her knee's beside him, feeling his forehead; burning with a fever.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chihiro cried out into the empty hallway.

(V)

After hearing her endless screams Boa came and helped Chihiro, the Bathhouse workers were called in and Haku was carried away to his quarters. Chihiro never left Haku's side and now kneeled beside him with a damp cloth, wiping off the sweat beading on his face. She raised her hand and wiped away the tears pouring down her face, whimpering silently to herself. Behind her the woodened framed door slowly slid aside and Lin stepped into the room carrying a bowl of food for Chihiro, for she had not eaten since the meal they shared in the morning, it was late into the night.

(V)

"Is he any better?" The sound of concern emanated from her voice. Chihiro turned to look at her and Lin could see how pale her face had gotten. It was a stark contrast from the happy and bright face she saw this morning when Chihiro found out that he parent's were free.

"No, I don't know what to do, Lin" Fresh tears started to roll down Chihiro's face once more. A single wet drop fell onto Haku's cheek. He moaned in his empty sleep and Chihiro jumped to move the pillow under his head, to make him more comfortable.

She couldn't stand to see Chihiro like this any longer, so Lin stood up and took Chihiro's hand.

"Come on, Chihiro, we can get someone else to look after Haku for now. You need some rest." Chihiro reluctantly let herself be dragged away from the room and into the women's dorm. Chihiro sat on the balcony with her legs dangling over the edge as Lin made up her bed. She rested her head against the cool wood of the railing and thought of her parents. Would they remember her, have their memories been wiped when they left this world? Would they forget about her and continue living there lives happily. Chihiro shook her head of these thoughts and rose from where she sat. Behind her Lin Laid down her pillow and Chihiro wondered over to the bed. She pulled back the cool covers and got in.

"Lin, do you think my parents will remember me?"

"How could they forget? They love you and will never forget you, no matter what happened here in this realm." Chihiro sighed and lay back, falling asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

(V)


	4. Dreaming: Strange

A/N: I've decided that I'll have about one dream to confuse you ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem cough yes, well, there are somethings I want subliminaly stated so that you know but hopefully you wont catch onto what it means. D enjoy! Oh and I think I had Lin calling Chihiro Sen firstly and then made her call Chihiro, Chihiro... So.. yeah.. sorry about that. I don't think I can do anything about it so I'll have Lin calling her Sen from now on. )

P.S: My friend and I have been writting a story on fictionpress and we would like you to read it. It's at ?storyid1795638 . It is a bit graphic, if you know what I mean so if you don't like the whole blood and guts and severing kind of thing then don't read it. Thanking you all so very much.

Chapter Four

Chihiro opened her eyes to bright blinding light. Her hand came up to cover her face and she looked around at her surroundings.

"What in the world? Whats going on?"

She was sitting on the roof of her sleeping quarters and beneath her, or above, was the floor with Lin and the oher female workers fast asleep. She heard a sound to the side and turned to see the door open and Haku walked in. Chihiro nearly cried in relief, he's ok, he fine, he's no longer sick. Chihiro stood up and walked towards him but he was still on the floor and she was still on the roof.

"Haku, your ok!" shelooked up at him and he at her, "I'm so happy that..." Haku looked up at her but his eyes seemed glazed and harsh.

"Sen! What are you doing up there? Get down now!" She looked around,not sure how and a little offended by his reaction. Then she was falling, the ground completely disapearing into a void of darkness. Her gut wrenched as she was pulled down into the nothingness. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as her lungs would permit. Then, suddenly, a hand clasped around her mouth muffling her screams, it was cold and clammy and Chihiro pulled and tugged at it with her small hand but it did not move or loosen. She felt a moist breath against her neck and a voice whispered in her ear...  
"Up and down,

Go around.

Side to side,

Go for a ride.

Secrets lie and truth be hidden,

They act as though it didn't,

Be it Sen or be it Chihiro, Chihiro... CHIHIRO!"

Chihiro sat up with a start and looked at own at Lin's hand holding her shoulders. Lin took them away and folded them against her chest.

"You were having a bad dream and started screaming, Are you ok?" Chihiro rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and nodded.

"Well you better get up. It's almost night." The room was dim and Chihiro got up and dressed for her duties ahead. Though her mind still wondered back to Haku and his pale and frightened face. What was he trying to say? What did I mean by follow my heart? She shook her head of these thoughts and walked out the room.

The day continued like it always did. Chihiro pollished the wooden floors, with more skill now that she had been doing it for sometime, and then she cleaned the large bath's waiting for it's customers. As she scrubbed the sides of the tub clean she thought about when she had seen Haku's water form rush past her and carry her to the shore. Tears sprung up in her eyes when her thoughts went back to Haku laying in his bed, not waking up. What if he doesn't ever wake up? Chihiro chest urt and she quickly banished these thoughts and wiped away her tears.

Satisfied of her work, Chihiro got out of the tub and went to find Lin. Just as Chihiro walked out of the little alcove when she saw Lin coming towards her ushering a large bird-like spirit with magnificent multi-coloured wings that shone iridecent towards her. Chihiro just stared at it in awe when Lin came up beside her and told her not to be so nosey and go and get a blossum token from the Frog Man. She wandered up the passageway between bath's and went up to the to the counter and ordered the token, much to the disgrace of the Toad Man and went back to the bath. The bird spirit was sitting in the tub with Lin behind brushing out it's wings. When Chihiro came in Lin stood back and layed down her brush and nodded at her. Chihiro opened up the hidden pannel and clipped in the token, letting it whizz away to Kamaji. After a few seconds she heard a slight click as the wooden channel for the bath water slid down towards the spirit. Chihiro climbed up the side of the bath and pulled at the leaver dangling down letting the hot scented water fall over the spirits back. The spirit stretched out it's neck and cooed as the water spilled down its neck. After that Lin took over the care of the spirit and told Chihiro to gets some food.

Chihiro walked through to the elevator and pulled down the side leaver before anyone else could board it. Thin strips of light filtered through the elevator shafts as she went down to thelower levels where the kitchen were placed. When the elevator stopped Chihiro stepped out but was unsure of what to do, she had never needed to get food before because Linhad always done that for her. She was standing in a bare room that was lit by small lanterns hanging from the laticing on the roof but at the back of the room was a double door that stoof slightly ajar. Thin puffs of steam steadily beated through the thin crack in the doors and Chihiro knew that this must be the kitchens. She took a step forward and then walked slowly to the door. Just as she reached to pull the handle aside a loud crash eminated through the room making Chihiro jump back. She was about to turn and run back to the elevator when the doors were flung open and a cloud of stream burst out. She was about to run again when a voice called out through the steam making Chihiro stop and slowly turn around, fearing what she might meet.

"Hey! Stop! Where do you think your going." Standing in the doorway was a Toad Man with a sash tied around his head and sweat pouring from his green skin. Chihiro turned and quickly bowed before the being and dhouted her apoligies.

"I'm am sorry. Please forgive me. I was trying to find where to get some food for my friend and I."

"Does this look like a restuarant?! The workers kitchen down a level. Now beat it!" Chihiro bowed again and ran back to the elevator and pulled down the lever again. Her last image of the room was the Toad Man turning back into the kitchen and shout at a small boy which was the kitchen hand. Chihiro retrieved the meals and returned to Lin. When she got there the Bird Spirit had left and the bath was clear. Lin and Chihiro ate their meals in silence but Lincould see that things were troubling Chihiro's mind.

"Sen, what is wrong? You look horrible." Chihiro looked up at Lin and tried to smile but failed. She lowered her eyes back to the ground placed her bowl next to her.

"I don't know, Lin. Haku is sick and I can't do anything to make him better." Lin could see that Chihiro wasn't going to be happy until Haku was better.

"You should go and see how he's doing, Sen. I should be able to deal with any other customers. Just don't take all day, ok?" Chihiro nodded and a smile broke over her face. She leaped up and walked out of the bath's. As soon as she was safe in the passageways she broke into a run and skidded along the hall's until she came to his room.

The room was dark with only a pale light sifting through the closed screens. To one corner a bed lay with it's covers lain around all haphazard. A small pot of cold broth sat on a table waiting for it's owner to drink it. Chihiro hesitantly stepped across the threshold and into the room. She looked to where Haku shood lay, where she left him the day before but no one was there. She ran over to the covers, pulling them aside, showing the bare mattress.

"Haku? Haku chan?" Chihiro called out into the empty room. Where was he? A hand snaked around her face and held her mouth shut muffling her screams. It was cold and clammy and Chihiro pulled and tugged at it with her small hand but it did not move or loosen. She felt a moist breath against her neck...

Chihiro's eyes widened. The dream! It was coming true. She started to panic, her breath quickening but struggled against the palm of the attacker. Another arm came around her and held her arms to her side. She wriggled and tried to escape from the hold. She felt a whisper of thick hair brush over her neck and felt a shiver strike down her spine. What was going to happen to her? Chihiro closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen when a voice whispered in her ear....

"Ssh, quiet!" The hands around her mouth and arms loosened and Chihiro spun around to see Haku. His face seemed normal and his eyes as piercing as ever.

"Haku!" She almost cried in relief but shushed herself when Haku glared at her.

"We have to be quiet. I'm leaving Chihiro and I need your help."

A/N: Wow, i didn't see that coming. ; So.. Yeah.. please review. Oh, and please read my story on , it's really good, I promise.


End file.
